Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments to conduct business, to shop, to interact with friends, to maintain personal finances, and to perform many other daily functions. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, management of resources depends on service providers understanding the locations where subscribers are connected to the network. For legal intercept, subscriber location is also required. There are significant challenges in learning the locations of subscribers, particularly with regard to untrusted connection points within the network.